hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
The City
The City is a virtual city created by Hijotee through the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game that is part of his main gaming series. The city is split into several small areas: the downtown, the neighborhood, the city park, the streets, the highway, the shopping mall, the city zoo and the aquarium. Most of the city is connected by an underground subway except for the highway area. The highway area is also split into two maps; the first being part of the main city map and the second being a separate map just for highways and expressways. A third separate map is also included as part of The City series; this other city is located near the main city which surrounds a huge zoo. Many videos were uploaded that features The City, but no general series was ever created, only final cinematic videos, POVs of the city's attractions, and other miscellaneous videos. Below is a brief summary of all the videos that fall into The City series category; ordered by date published and grouped by video type. Park Overviews *”City in RCT3 with Park” – Video (January 5, 2012) *”My First Zoo in RCT3 & Aquarium” – Video (April 1, 2012) *”RCT3 - Aquarium of the Pacific” – Video (April 14, 2012) *”RCT3 - City House & Pools (Outside the Park)” – Video (January 4, 2012) *”RCT3 - City Streets” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Freeway” – Video (December 19, 2011) *”RCT3 - Houses (Outside the Zoo)” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Houses, Houses, Houses...” – Video (April 2, 2012) *”RCT3 - My First Indoor Theme Park” – Video (April 15, 2012) *”RCT3 - Roads & Freeways (With Moving Cars!)” – Video (February 25, 2012) *”RCT3 - Shopping Mall & Parking Lot” – Video (January 5, 2012) *”RCT3 - Summer Hotel Resort (Huge 2015 Zoo)” – Video (June 22, 2015) *”RCT3 - Zoo Parking Lots” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Zoo Theme Park Construction (Update 8) - City Area” – Video (April 19, 2015) Coasters *”RCT3 - Indoor Coaster” – Video (April 14, 2012) *”RCT3 - Inverted Indoor Coaster” – Video (July 21, 2012) *”RCT3 - Sidewall Alpine Coaster” – Video (July 21, 2012) *”RCT3 - Wild Mouse” – Video (July 21, 2012) Water Rides *”RCT3 - Bumper Boats” – Video (January 4, 2012) *”RCT3 - Endless Drops” – Video (January 4, 2012) Transport *”RCT3 - Driving a Dune Buggy in the Freeway” – Video (July 7, 2013) *”RCT3 - Driving a Dune Buggy in the Streets” – Video (June 30, 2013) *”RCT3 - Dune Buggy in the Streets (Huge 2015 Zoo)” – Video (June 19, 2015) *”RCT3 - REALLY FAST CAR!!!” – Video (February 25, 2012) *”RCT3 - Underground Monorail” – Video (January 31, 2013) Other *”RCT3 - Johnny Watts Goes to the Zoo” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Pathways to Entrances” – Video (June 25, 2015) *”RCT3 - Peep POV (Path to Park Entrance)” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Peep POV (Path to Water Park)” – Video (June 24, 2015) *”RCT3 - Pool Party” – Video (January 4, 2012) *”Walk through my city in RCT3 (After stopping time! :D)” – Video (February 9, 2012) *”1 Year on YouTube! Yay! :D” – Video (November 19, 2012)